Papyrus and Sans's House
Papyrus and Sans's House is a location in Snowdin that belongs to Papyrus and Sans. The house is decorated with Christmas decorations and is unlocked if you manage spare Papyrus or lose to him enough times to make him stop battling you, and accept his offer to befriend or date him. To the left of the house are Sans' mailbox which is full of letters and Papyrus' empty mailbox. First Floor The first room of this house contains a living room and a kitchen. The living room features a Television always set to one of Mettaton's shows, a pet rock covered in sprinkles, a dirty sock that belongs to Sans with a series of sticky notes next to it, an old couch that gives you loose change when you first check it and a joke book that contains a quantum physics book which contains another joke book containing another quantum physics book. The kitchen contains a stove with an empty pie tin in it, a trash can, a tall sink, and a fridge that has containers labelled "spaghetti" on one side and nothing but an empty bag of chips on the other side. Second Floor The second floor of this house contains a framed painting of a cartoon bone and doors leading to Papyrus' room and Sans' room. The door to Papyrus' room is plastered with labels saying (NO GIRLS ALLOWED!), (NO BOYS ALLOWED!), and (PAPYRUS ALLOWED.). The door to Sans' room has multicolored flames under the door which doesn't seem to hurt the player. Papyrus's Room Papyrus's Room is where the player hangs out with or dates Papyrus. His room contains a neatly made racecar bed, action figures of sexy robots, a beat-up pirate flag, a bookshelf with complex tomes about puzzle creation and children's books, a computer opened up to a social media website, a box of bones, and a closet with neatly hung up clothes. Sans's Room Sans's Room is unlocked in the Pacifist Route by listening to Sans in the Final Corridor explain EXP and LOVE then reload your save three more times to listen to him notice you've already heard his spiel and exchange two codewords. Once this is accomplished, Sans will give you the key to his room. When you first enter the room, the protagonist enters an empty void. Papyrus then turns on the lights to the room to tell you that you were using a treadmill in the dark. His room is generally messy with a self-sustaining tornado of trash, an unused treadmill with a note telling you that Sans has pranked you, a dirty sock pile, a worn mattress with sheets bundled up in a weird creasy ball, an uncovered pillow, a thank you letter addressed to Santa, a lamp with a flashlight that's out of batteries stuck in the bulb socket, and a drawer with a Silver Key inside of it. Papyrus's Shed Papyrus's Shed, also known as the capture zone, the doghouse or their garage, is a small shed located to the right of Papyrus and Sans' House. It is where the protagonist gets trapped in when they manages to lose and get captured by Papyrus. The conditions in the shed are changed slightly every time the protagonist loses to Papyrus. The shed starts out with a bowl with dry food, a squeaky chew toy, and a bed that's too small to sleep on. There is a note telling you to stay put in the guest room until Undyne arrives and explaining that the bed and dog food have been put out for your comfort. The bars of the shed are too wide so the player can easily escape from it. The second time you lose, there is a hot dog cut up into the bowl of kibble and the note has been changed, telling you to ask before you escape as Papyrus says he was worried sick when you left.) The third time you lose, Papyrus's note just says you that if you need a place to stay, you can just ask instead of fighting him. After three losses to Papyrus, the next time you meet him, he will give you the option of skipping the fight, saying that he's getting really tired of capturing you. Accepting his offer will lead to the same post-fight dialogue as if you had fought and spared him normally. Sans's Workshop Sans's Workshop is located behind the house and can only be opened with the Silver Key found in Sans' room. The workshop has four drawers. Two of them contains blueprints of a machine written in strange symbols which is believed to be wingdings. The next drawer contains a badge and the last drawer contains an album with Sans and a lot of people you don't recognize. If you've already completed the game, another photo will show up with you, Sans and your friends. At the bottom right corner of the room, there is a strange covered up machine which seems to be broken. Category:Locations